Problemas
by astartea
Summary: Fic de la pelicula Dark Harbor. Al no estar dentro de la categoría de peliculas, lo coloco aqui. David no puede dormir la primera noche que el muchacho pasa en la casa.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Dark Harbor no me pertenecen. No gano ningún dinero por escribir acerca de ellos, esto es solamente un medio de diversión.

**Rated:** PG-13

**Reviews:** Serán bien recibidos, al igual que las criticas.

Problemas 

By Astartea

La chimenea crepitaba alegremente, iluminando tenuemente el oscuro comedor. Podría haber encendido las luces, pero eso hubiese roto el encanto de la escena, y en el fondo tenía que reconocer que era un romántico empedernido, por más que tratase de ocultarlo.

Se encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó en la base de las escaleras. A la luz de la chimenea, el cuerpo del chico se veía insignificante. ¿Cuántos años podría tener? No más de veinte, probablemente, aunque en la penumbra y dormido aparentaba unos quince...

_Me estoy volviendo loco,_ pensó desesperado, apagando el cigarrillo contra un cenicero que había colocado en la base de la barandilla. Subió las escaleras de espaldas sin poder apartar los ojos del cuerpo inerte que dormitaba en el sofá. Tambaleándose confuso llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación, que seguía entornada. Alexis dormía sin emitir ningún sonido, como si estuviese muerta. Su pecho apenas subía unos milímetros en cada respiración.

Se quitó sigilosamente la camisa del pijama y se acercó a la ventana para abrirla un poco. Aunque la lluvia seguía golpeando insistentemente en los cristales, él necesitaba sentir un poco de aire fresco en el rostro. Seguía intranquilo por la presencia del muchacho en la parte de debajo de la casa, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que no era por pensar que podía intentar robar algo, ni por considerarlo un peligro. Estaba nervioso de saber que el chico estaba sólo, durmiendo en su sofá.

Cerró la ventana entre estremecimientos. Hacía un frío del demonio, incluso para los cánones de la islita. Alexis empezó a agitarse y a mascullar en sueños.

- ... Papá...

David suspiró. Era duro saber que su mujer anteponía el amor hacia su difunto padre al amor que debería sentir hacia su marido... No podía evitar sentirse un segundo plato, una fotocopia borrosa del hombre que ella tanto amase. Todo el mundo le había advertido los motivos por los que Alexis se casó con él, y él lo sabía, pero por aquel entonces, seis años atrás del día en que nos situamos, David hubiese dado cualquier cosa por ser una persona _normal._

Una persona normal, con una mujer normal, ambos de clase media-alta, ambos trabajando holgadamente y cobrando buenos salarios, acostumbrándose a las manías que el otro pudiese tener, conviviendo de forma ejemplar, frecuentando grupos de amigos con conversación agradable y poniendo buena cara ante una vida llena de mentiras.

Salió de la habitación, incapaz de seguir mirándola. Le asqueaba. Le asqueaba cada día más. Si ella no estuviera, su vida, su miseria sería mucho más llevadera. Pero allí estaba ella, encadenándole a lo que debía ser y alejándole de sus deseos.

Volvió al salón, donde la chimenea se había apagado y sólo las ascuas brillaban tenuemente. Ya no podía distinguir los rasgos del chico, que tiritaba dormido. Se dirigió al armario del pasillo y rebuscó entre las sábanas y toallas. Allí estaba la enorme manta que la madre de Alexis había tejido para su ajuar. Al tomarla, recordó la furibunda cara que su suegra había puesto cuando ambos le anunciaron su compromiso.

Sin duda alguna, David nunca había sido el príncipe azul que ella soñaba para su hija. Demasiado viejo para ella. Demasiado parecido a su padre, que colmó de amor a la pequeña mientras ignoraba completamente a su mujer. La única noticia que la mujer acogió con alegría fue cuando los médicos les dijeron que Alexis era estéril.

David sonrió para sus adentros. Por una parte, hubiese deseado ser padre, pero sabía perfectamente que la historia familiar de su mujer se hubiese repetido, y no podía imaginar peor herencia para un hijo que el recuerdo de un padre tan amoroso que tras su muerte le marcase para el resto de su vida. Alexis era el claro ejemplo de esto.

Y allí seguía el muchacho. ¿Cuántos días habrían pasado desde la última vez que pudo dormir bajo un techo? David se preguntaba tantas cosas acerca de él. Le hubiese encantado despertarlo y sentarse a su lado para preguntarle por su vida. Hubiese escuchado y bebido cada detalle. Al fin y al cabo, él tenía tan poco que contar de sí mismo.

Con cuidado, colocó la horrible manta por encima de su cuerpo. Al menos esa tela de araña tendría, por fin, una utilidad. El chico se revolvió y David tuvo miedo de haber sido muy brusco y haberlo despertado, pero simplemente cambió de postura, quedando tumbado de espaldas con la cabeza torcida hacia el pecho.

_Era tan tentador... _

Con infinito cuidado, le apartó el cabello negro y aún húmedo de los ojos. Estiró las yemas de los dedos al máximo, dejándolas a dos centímetros escasos de las horribles cicatrices que le tallaban el rostro. Luego, en un momento de locura, se lamió los labios y los unió un instante contra la bella boca del muchacho. Era una sensación tan dulce como el azúcar y tan agria como la cebolla.

¿Qué podía hacer si se había enamorado? ¿Qué podía hacer si el instinto le obligaba a romper a pedazos esa fachada que con tanto esmero había construido? Sin poder evitarlo, acarició su cara y aspiró el olor de su pelo, fuego y lluvia. Deseo y libertad.

Pero él estaba encadenado a tantas cosas....

-Tengo un problema. Y voy a tener más – susurró más para si mismo que para el chico.

Se levantaba para dirigirse al lecho conyugal cuando unas manos firmes y jóvenes le sujetaron y tiraron de él hacia el sofá. Los dos pares de labios se encontraron una vez más. Al soltarlo, el chico sonreía misteriosamente, mirándolo con ojos de fiera.

-No te preocupes. Yo estoy aquí.

**Fin. **


End file.
